lessonofpassionfandomcom-20200215-history
Blind Bill
Bio Bill Morgan was born and raised on a pirate ship and for the duration of his life, it was the only life he knew. He learned to walk on a swaying deck and even his first words were cusses. Even before he was a man, Bill knew more about ships and sailing than greenhorns twice his age. But what really got Bill going was being a gunner. Some say that Bill was born from the sulfur and fires of cannon fire as he adored the cannons and weaponry to the same effect one would show to a woman. He cleaned them with such dedication, tie and retie the rope linings for each cannon and would even polish the swivel guns to an almost mirror-like state. Some men called him habitual or even compulsive, but with every naval battle fought and won thanks to his dedication, they were wise enough to not call him barking mad when he'd break out the cannon sponge for deep cleaning. Time dragged on and soon Bill's age started to show that he eventually would hang up his cutlass and try for a simpler life. It didn't take long for him to find a beautiful woman, Paula, and to have two gorgeous daughters, Violet and Iris. They stayed on a small island where many pirates come and go as they please and Bill took up the task of building small homes for the one who decided to follow the same life choice as he. And for a time, it was peaceful for the old sea dog. Under the Black Banner The sounds of cannon fire sprung Bill out of bed early one morning. He stared out into the distance to see Royal Navy ships bombarding the coastlines from long range. Bell took his famil more inland, as far away from the ships as possible only to see that their island was completely surrounded by white sails and Union Jack flags all firing at will. One rogue shot caught him and his family off guard and it knocked Bill out cold. When he awoke he saw through his bloody vision the crater next to him that missed him by mere inches - the same place where he saw his wife and daughters one last time. Grief and anger filled Bill like never before vowing to hunt down and deliver justice to anyone who dares sail under the same banner that took his family from him. As luck would have it, an old friend's daughter had a ship for Bill and offered it to him in exchange for his services. Bill agreed and loaded his ship to the brim with more firepower than any ship even dared to load. He was on a path of vengeance and was prepared to even take on the entire Royal Navy himself if he had to in order to see it through. Appearances * Under the Black Banner (Support) Facts * The name of Bill's ship if "The Black Hammer" as the number of guns on his ship would make up a black wall of iron and fire. Some say it would only need one volley to sing an entire fleet. * The two roses on his arm are in remembrance of his two daughters. * Bill earned the nickname "Blind Bill" after a cannon explosion hindered his eyesight. Though he could still make out blurred shapes, he still can hold a sword and gith better than men with perfect vision.